


A Key Note

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fleurentia Week, Ignis plays the piano, It cures the soul, M/M, Piano, aubade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The early morning begins differently for Ravus. What he finds is a scene worth remembering and a day belonging only to them.





	A Key Note

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but it's whatever!!
> 
> Day 7 of fleurentia Week
> 
> Aubade / Noun - a poem or piece of music appropriate to the dawn or early morning.
> 
> And used this [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lh3keXRnSc4) for inspiration. It's really nice...

Another morning begins as the warm sunlight basks over Ravus’ sleeping face, stirring the man from his hours of a well-deserved slumber.

Yesterday, meetings with officials, stacks of paperwork, and all dealings with Tenebrae have left him passing out before dinner time. These past few days have been hectic as Ravus works hard to bring his home back to its peaceful times without Niflheim’s control. Sometimes he wishes it was a little easier rather than the heated arguments back and forth.

A groan and another, he squints from the light before burying his head into the soft pillow, smelling of the lavender and faint lingering of peppermint. His arm moves from below the sheets, finding an empty spot to his left as he pats down, attempting to grab onto someone.

Ignis isn’t in bed with him.

It’s not unusual. Ignis has always been the first one to wake up before him. He prefers the unbearable mornings while Ravus thrives on sleeping in, adding another hour or two before he’s dragged out of his bed for more important and not so important business.

Ravus finally sits up and yawns, rustling his wild mess of hair tangling between his fingers. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and heads to the bathroom to do his morning cycle.

After dressing in his casual shirt and loose cotton pants, he makes his way down to the kitchen.

He’s not entirely awake yet, even with the hot shower didn’t do much, but a soft melodic tune grabs his attention. Sounds of a piano playing in the distance has Ravus walking to the source. He finds a door slightly ajar,and curiosity bids him to come closer to the entrance.

The music room hasn’t been opened for a long time unless it is to entertain guests, so it’ll serve its purpose when necessary. Inside, it holds an old piano passed down from one queen to the next, a musical instrument living for decades.

Ravus hasn’t played after the death of his mother, but he remembers vividly of a time when he was a child running into her legs with the biggest of smiles he could managed. He always looked forward to her music, listening attentively to every piece until he would beg her for a little introduction. Music sheets stacked in his arms and many questions as to what the notes meant.

All it took was a mother’s love for Ravus to finally learn it.

He sneaks a peek inside, finding Ignis on the bench as nimble fingers maneuver over the keys with efficiency and grace. Never missing a note, Ignis presses on with dedication, eyes shut to the music behind his glasses. No music sheet to guide him the way, and the air fills without a sense of discordant.

It tugs and pulls at Ravus’ heart as he imagines a dance, a mysterious pair taking their turns to match their bodies to the melody. It’s understanding, a kindness blooming in each other’s eyes while their breaths match to each other’s rhythm. It’s slow, delicate, and enough for Ravus to feel this sudden raw emotion that leaves him breathless.

The song stops.

“You don’t have to keep staring, Ravus. Come inside, I don’t bite.”

Ravus swallows, taking a deep breath.

He should’ve known Ignis would’ve called him out. No can never escape from Ignis’ sharp instincts, so Ravus straightens himself as any royalty would do and clears his throat. He opens the door.

“I wasn’t staring.” Ravus shuts the door behind him. “I was merely passing by while I head to the kitchen for breakfast.”

“Of course, but the kitchen is in the other direction,” Ignis teases with a small grin, and Ravus is going to ignore that statement in its entirety. “And a good morning to you. Have you slept well? I didn’t want to wake you, it seemed you needed much rest after yesterday’s events.”

“It was well enough,” Ravus notes. “I never knew you played the piano.”

“Oh this little thing?” Ignis glances at the instrument with a sort of fondness, something Ravus would want to know about. “Before I was appointed as an adviser to the late King Regis’ son, my uncle taught me how to play as part of my curriculum, and I performed my duties without fault. It was also used to calm a crying prince as well.”

Ravus snorts. He can see that going well.

“It’s been a while since I had an actual audience.”

“Your talents are commendable.”

“Oh it’s nothing worth praising about,” Ignis says, shifting his glasses upward.

Ravus spots the apparent embarrassment on Ignis’ cheeks and finds it quite endearing. “Would you play it for me?”

Bewilderment flashes on the young man. “You are certain of this? Not to say I would decline your request, but I am a little rusty.”

Ravus doesn’t believe the words at all. What he saw just now was truly a wonder, a skill meant to be acknowledged and appreciated.

“If you call that sort of play ‘rusty’ then I dare not wonder what your fighting skills are considered. Sub par would be far too kind.”

“You’re correct, it’s absolutely terrible. No man should ever witness it.”

“A shame really,” Ravus deadpans but lightens up. “I would’ve enjoyed it.”

Ignis smiles at him, his attention returns to the piano again and fingers in position above the white keys. “Since you’re asking me of this, I will indulge you with the best of my abilities. Do you have a particular song you want me to play?”

Ravus leans against the wall and crosses his arms, no doubt he looks forward to the man’s performance. “Surprise me. I trust your judgement.”

“As you wish.” A glimmer of love spreads in the brilliance of emerald before Ignis begins with a new piece, allowing Ravus to live in this new morning belonging only to them.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
